Julie Powers VS his World
by GamingGod
Summary: Part 1 of my "VS. their worlds"! Julie is going out with Lawrence West/Pilgrim...When did this happen! but Lawrence has a bit of a troubled past, and now its Up to Julie to Conquer it... oh dear. *FIRST EVER FANFICTION!*
1. Introduction

**Julie Powers vs. His world**

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction! *Le gasp* I'm as big of a fan of Scott pilgrim as Neil is to Sex bob-omb (knives chau note: NOT AS MUCH AS ME!1!1), but I couldn't help noticing there are some characters who haven't really had a fanfic about them. Yes, that means I'll be focusing on them. (Scottaholics note: WE WANT SCOTT! WE WANT SCOTT!).So, wish me luck! I'll probably write up, Lisa, knives, Stephen and Wallace in upcoming stories but right now, let's focus on our favourite party hostess. That's right, Julie Powers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scott pilgrim. Oni Press and Brian Lee O'Mally do. **

**Chapter 1: Julie 3 Powers is in a relationship. No likes.**

"**Julie Powers is dating someone else!" Stephen Stills shouted at his ex band mates.(Stephen Stills: age 23. Status: mind-blown.)**

"**So she does have a heart..." Kim muttered under her breath.(Kim Pine: age 24. Rating: doesn't need one. She's cool that way.)**

**It was a casual day in Toronto, Canada and the Gang were bored out of their poor, 16-BIT-ified minds. Everyone was shocked from the Julie X ? News. Except Neil, who wasn't there at the time.**

" **are these info boxes going to be a regular thing, weird voice in our heads?" scott said. (Scott Pilgrim: age 24. Rating: not the hero of the story for once!) "There getting annoying... Wait where's Neil?"**

***death Glare***

"**PAY ATTENTION SCOTT!" roared the group. Even Ramona was annoyed.**

"**emm... I'm gonna go look for you- I mean Neil." Scott stammered, as he crawled out from under the table. The rest of the gang held their breath for some reason, and exhaled when Scott left the room.**

" **I can' believe it..." whispered Stephen Stills.**

"**Scott's not gonna like it..." muttered Lisa. ( Lisa Miller : age 24 Status: moved to Toronto 3 months ago when she realised she sucks at acting. Sad face.)**

"**he'll go beserk..." grunted Wallace.**

" **I'm still amazed that Julie found Someone." Giggled Stacy. Her face soon turned sad however, then she said: "but why does it have to be Lawrence..."**

**CLIFFHANGER! So Julie's going out with Lawrence, Scott and Stacy's brother! Who saw that one coming? Anyone? Never mind... sorry the chapters so short, just remember this is just the intro. So yeah... thats all for now from the Gaming god! Amen!**


	2. Chapter I

**Julie Powers vs. His world**

**~A/N: I'M ALIVE! My laptop got an OS virus for like, months, and It really annoyed me. Before the virus, though, I had writers Block e.e but I. AM. READY.**

**awesometwist: My first review ^-^ thanks! **

**taekwondotiger: ;)**

**41naF-redipS : sorry for the confusion, scott was under the table to save himself from getting more glares and death and stuff :)**

**titans vs gods: IKR? Julie is my 6th favourite character, but i hate when she's portayed as the villian. not her fault she's a b****, but still...~**

**I do not own Scott Pilgrim, I am only using the characers for my story. Scott Pilgrim belongs to Brian Lee O'Malley.**

LOADING CHAPTER I: Just Like The Movies

level 1: SAMANTHA world 1, act 2

Julie smiled, and snuggled into Lawrence. for once she was glad she was small for her age. Lawrence let out a happy sigh, always happy he's tall for his age, and looked down at Julie.

"That was the best night ever. I'm still tired!"

"here." Julie bent down and rummaged through her drawer, and then handed Lawrence a Pheonix Down. "It'll help." lawrence frowned, but drank it, and a huge toothy grin spread across his already adorable face. Julie smirked, and kissed his cheek. _Could anything ruin this moment? _ julie thought.

_BZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ -SMASH._

julie was out the door, half-dressed, and half-confused. Lawrence gave a quick apology, and slammed the door on her face. Julie took a double-take, then screamed to the high Aethers. This was how the giant hole downtown came into being. this is how Julies story begins. with:one** Angry Multi-tasker/ heroine**,one mysterious, sexy BF/ Hero,seven _Crazy, rebellious Stalkers/ Villians_, and a few Side alongs, who get their stories on a later Fanfic. Julie stormed home, her boots literally Conjuring up a storm in the grey, murky sky. She went to her flat, and collapsed onto her sofa. Whenever Julie was Pissed, she called Ramona, In hope of a meet-up to shop, gossip, or party. julie cursed when she realised that Ramona was ignoring her for some odd reason, and Instead julie decided to talk to her tomorrow, and then she walked to her bed, and got changed via teleporting Shower curtain. Julie climbed into her bed, and fell asleep in a red, burning pool of rage. A dream slowly fazed into being, and It starred Julie and Lawrence. they were flying on a pixelated snake, and Lawrence was laughing like a madman. Julie smiled, happy when lawrence showed his free side. Julie began familliar to the snake's movements, like when it ate an apple, It grew three or two more blocks of body length, and how it could teleport through walls. Lawrence Turned to julie, and flew into her arms, and kissed her neck. Just as Julie was about to kiss back though, The apple's turned vicious. They started gnawing at lawrence's body, nibbling at his insides, chewing his skin, before the biggest let out a burp. the apples flew in front of a terrified Julie, and morphed into one, finally screaming " THE TEMPLARS SHALL ALWAYS BE LV. 100!" Julie woke up with a start, panting. She looked around, making sure no mutantomatoes in her bedroom. Or in a 500 mile radius. She let out a sigh of relief, and got out of bed. _another day, another Coin._ Julie walked groggily over to her calendar, and checked what jobs she had for the day. _Monday 16th. second cup in the evening, no account video store in the morning, and Lawrence at night. _Julie Smiled- Lawrence was too easy to forgive. She got dressed into a green and white striped dress, with a purple denim jacket over it. Cherry heels on the bottom, and, of course, Her 18+HP Hoopz earings. Julie got her camera out and striked a pose in front of her mirror, quickly uploading it onto facebook. She decided to message Ramona, but her Contact wouldn't come up. Julie frowned, slowly registering the situation.

Ramona V. Flowers had blocked julie. that little hoe.

Juie let out a groan, and shut her laptop. Why would Ramona block her? julie could'nt think of anything wrong that she's done. maybe she didn't mean to offend her- at whatever she did? maybe..._**PILGRIM**_...Told her to do it? Maybe someone hacked her account? Maybe...Uh...Julie groaned again as she glanced back at her calendar. she knew EXCACTLY the reason. She had missed Ramona's birthday, working at the Taco Bell. Damnit. Julie made another plan to apologize to Ramona, and walked to work in a strop. Someone jamp from their spot on the roof, and followed Julie in the shadows, glaring at her dangly hoops. julie was ironically oblivious to her stalker, and plugged in her headphones, unusually playing Sex bob-omb's album. Julie didn't know why she did that, but it felt...right, at that moment. Julie smiled when Stephen was playing, a part of her glad of their time together. the rest of her CRAVED for Lawrence. She even found herself singing along, and she doesn't like singing in puplic. Even the stalker agreed- Julie had a really beautiful singing voice. it was a shame she had to kill her, stalker Sighed quietly, remembering Master Ritchers, and how they had that drunke- at how She trained her well. Julie looked up and unplugged her headphones and groggily opened the door to No-Account, and went to her place behind the counter. Missy Stalkie pie stood outside, nervous. What if she killed her wrong? like, what if she shoots her, and her sword would be un-used? and vice versa? Stalker was talking to herself, unaware of people staring at her odd clothes. Stalker was wearing a golden suit, and her golden hair was up in a half-bun, and the other half that covered her eye was Purple. sje had Golden sunglasses, and Purple sparky gloves, rockin' the MJ look. and her heels were HUGE- she was nearly 6.5 feet with them on, and she's only 5.4. she had a Black earpiece on, maybe a Communicator of some sort. The starers just ignored her eventually, and walked inside the store. Back to Julie, she narrowed her eyes at how many costumers were here today. she put on her best Fake smile (Not really a smile, more like a snarl) and gave them their orders. this progressed dragged on all morning, till eventually no-one was left. Julie let out a sigh and relaxed her cheek muscles. she done a quick tidy up of the store, and was about to walk out when the door opened and the stalker in gold walked in.

"Uh, We're closed." Julie stammered, in awe at the many colours.

"Aww, that's a shame. I had a really good movie planned, and a lot of cash." Stalker smirked.

"Well, nothin' i can do. what movie did you have in mind, anyway?"

"Nothing much...it's called 'Julie Powers dies violently!'" She yelled, and charged at Julie, sword raised. Julie had a blank expression on her face. What just happened? What did she do? What DOES she do? "FIGHT!" Wallace Wells came out of nowhere, and cheered her on. Julie looked at wallace with a confused expression, but nodded. Julie looked at the attacker, and ducked. Stalker tripped over her, and landed on a nearby movie stand. carefully, Stalker stood up and turned to julie, her purple hair turning an Icy blue. "Heh heh heh...You CAN fight..." She spat on the ground, and walked gracefully but deadly towards julie, like a swan. "But can you survive the Raging Beauty of Samantha Green?"

Julie tilted her head. "who?" julie kept pacing backwards slowly as samantha edged even closer too her. Samantha's hair turned a fiery red, an obvious sign of anger. Her eyes were red too, and julie's first thought was Tonks, from Harry Potter. Ah, Harry Potter was such a good series, wasn't it? A true golden classic, immortalised in the library of glory. My favourite was number 7, when Harry killed Vol-

"HEY, GAMING GOD! I HAVEN'T READ THAT FAR!" julie and Samantha Shouted.

Ahem. back to the story.

Samantha threw a punch to julie, hitting her in her jaw, But julie made a quick comback with a triple punch combo- stomach stomach face. Samantha stumbled back, and screamed a battle cry before tackling julie. Julie landed on her back, but quickly swung her legs round and tripped samantha up.

"who the hell are you, anyway?" julie shouted. It wasn't everyday Some random ninja blond chick came and tried to kill you. then again, when you look at Ramona and ..._**PILGRIM'S**_... situation, it doesn't seem too bad. "does it matter? Just get the fact That I'm going to kill you!" Samantha then Shut her eyes, and sang. Julie looked at her with a quizzical look, and punched her stomach. the punch, however, had no effect. julie threw many punches, and kicks, and even bites, but no effect for any of them. finally, Samantha stopped singing, and started glowing instead. She split into 3 seperate samantha's, each with a different colour tux and hair- blue, green and red. Sam, Ann, and Tha all smirked At Julie, who's mind=BLOWN. Wallace, acting as the hit-counter for this battle, was in awe.

"LEVEL," screamed Sam.

"ONE," screamed Ann.

"HUNDRED!" screamed Tha.

"Oh, crap." Julie sighed, not noticing Lawrence walk into the store, with two swords in his hands, angry.

**~A/N: worth the wait? It was for me. I'm definetly finishing this story, because even if it's full on bad reviews, there might just be one good one. That's what i think, anyway ^-^. I have SOOOOOOOOOO many Fanfic ideas, but my main ones will be:**

**Julie Powers VS. His world (scott Pilgrim)**

**Trouble in Paradise (Animal crossing)**

**Stephen Stills VS. the Music (scott pilgrim)**

**Check-Mate (The World Ends With You)**

**and more, Depending on my mood, creativity, what game/book/movie/whatever has got my attention, and laptop status -.- . So, yeah. Sorry if it was short, or any grammer mistakes, but this took a while for me, and I'M STILL NEW. And to finish off, QUESTIONS!1!1. Why Has Lawrence got two swords? Since when did Julie learn how to fight? Who excactly IS Samantha Green, and why is she trying to kill Julie? will Julie have more odd dreams? Do they mean anything? What's up with Ramona? How can Wallace teleport to a battle? what excactly is the function of a rubber duck? all these questions (besides the last) will be answered if you stay stuned! AMEN!~**


	3. Chapter II

**Julie Powers Vs. His World**

**~A/N: Damn. I suck at updates. Too busy playing terraria and Katawa Shoujo, i guess. AH HEEELLLL NO! LET'S WRITE THIS! Sorry for the wait, and for short chapters. I think they're long however, so Haters gonna****...****Wait? they aren't writing this fanfic. ~**

LOADING CHAPTER II: ASKING THE ENEMY

Lawrence intimidatly (Is that a word..?) Points his swords towards Tha and Ann, And He had a serious look on his face. It was such a face, he looked prepared to Slaughter His Victim's in the most Vicious and Inhumane manner possible.

Basically, Lawrence was gonna open a can o' whoop-ass all over.

"I told you guys I Died! Leave me the hell alone!" He Screamed, and charged towards the three. His swords started changing, too- after a while, you could clearly see that he had all of his Targets (Sam, Ann+Tha) Etched onto them. He slashed at Sam, but Sam quickly blocked with a Blue dagger. (Samantha's sword split too; so each woman had a weapon.) Ann Came up from behind, and planned to slit Lawrence's throat. Lawrence was too quick however and swiftly spun round and chopped of her weapon hand. There was a ghastly _thud_ as her hand and dagger fell to the floor, then it disappeared in a cloud of coins. Sam and Tha's hands also fell off, turning into more coins. Wallace jumped in the battle and grabbed all the coins and dashed back to Julie. The Three Girls, now with one hand each, all had their jaws metaphorically dropped.

"Dude!" Roared Sam.

"My," roared Ann.

"Hand!" Roared Tha, who charged at Lawrence with her shoulder, and rammed him against the wall, dazed. "You'll pay for this with your blood!" yelled Tha.

Now, Back to Julie. Julie stood besides Wallace, and her brain was whirring. Most of the same questions popped up: Who is this chick? How does Lawrence now her? Did they go out? Why did he say he died? And who the hell are the other 'Guys'? Her Face turned into a frown as she thought. Wallace was busy counting his new loot, Mumbling "Wahaha~!" countless times. Julie grumbled, as her mind snapped back to the battle. She advanced towards Sam, grabbed her shoulder and spun her round, then raised her fist.

"Falcon...PUNCH!"

Sam went flying, as she crashed through the wall, and the next wall of the next building, and the next, and the next... Ann and Tha looked troubled for a minute, then they opened their mouths to scream- And exploded in a flurry of coins, one set green and one set red. Julie presumed that there was a blue pile was Sam exploded. Julie smirked, and then turned towards a half-conscious Lawrence. "Yo Lawrence. What the F? Who the F was that? Why The F was she here? And When the F did you meet her?" Lawrence let out a tired groan, and his eyes were clouded. "We..Need..Too...Talk.." He yawned, then K.O'ed. Julie cursed, and asked Wallace to help carry him home, but he was gone. He had to flirt with a guy and bum him, and he was on a very tight schedule. Julie shrugged it off, as her and Wallace were surprisingly good friends. So, with a Knocked out mysterious yet sexy boyfriend on her back and a destroyed store, Julie Powers wondered off into the cold Canadian night. Little did she know that her second challenge was awaiting her...

_THE NEXT DAY..._

Lawrence groggily opened his eyes, and looked around. He didn't remember much about last night, so he tried to remember step by step.

3 Girls, fighting him and Julie.

Wallace wells.

Finding his old Meteorite Swords, and went to find Julie for fear she was in trouble.

His headache was throbbing like crazy, and he rubbed his temples with his fingers. At least he knew where he was- Scott's house, which lead him to a question; why the hell is he here? To answer his question, his brother walked in, followed by Ramona, Kim and Julie. Julie rushed passed The 3, taking extra care in shoving Scott into the wall. "Lawrence! Are you okay?" She said, sitting on him. It didn't really bother him As Julie was as light as a feather. She could make Anime girls jealous. "Yeah, I'm As awesome as ever." He smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Julie quickly shook her head, and shoved him away gently, to not arouse suspicion. Ramona and Kim looked shocked as well as julie, but scott's attention was on a butterfly outside. He decided to call it Sophia. Or Eleanor... Lawrence quickly guessed- Scott didn't know about Him and Julie, and they were trying to keep it from him. Smart plan.

Scott turned around, and grinned at lawrence. "So, i guess fighting and destroying runs in our family, eh?" he laughed, and looked around for someone to laugh at his petty joke. Ramona laughed in politness and out of love, Kim chuckled in a monotone voice and Julie simply gave him the finger. "That was funny." He pouted. "I'm a funny guy."

"Sure you are , sweetie." Ramona Smiled, rubbing a hand on his back.

"Oh, Get a room." Kim Moaned, Followed by her signature Move (The whole shooting herself in the head with her Hand sort of thing.) Julie smirked, and nodded in agreement.

Lawrence sighed. "look, Guys, there's something i need to tell you.."

All Eyes were on Lawrence. This was it. Time to reveal his horrid past. If he didn't, Julie could get hurt. Scott could get hurt. _He_ Could die.

"A couple years ago," Lawrence started, "I got drunk. And fed up of not having a life. I stumbled into what i thought was that egyptian bar-"

"Neteferi's Cavern," Scott Noted. "Famous for their 'Sand Tomb' , A Vodka so strong it;ll get you drunk when you put your lips on the glass. Delicious."

"-Yeah. Only it wasn't. It was a Group's base, And i Stumbled in. A lot of oddballs were there- Samantha, A guy with Runes all over his face, another guy with muscles the size of Sheds.. It was nuts. I went to go back outside, but they wouldn't let me." He shakily took a breath. "It was horrible. They tried to kill me. Luckily, i Had my meteorite Blades On me." He turned to Julie. "The swords i was fighting with." Julie nodded, remembering how they changed colour and self-engraved Sam, Ann and Tha's faces on them. "With them, i stood a chance. I defeated them quickly, but for some reason they forgave me. They said I 'proved my worth', and invited me to join them. I was still drunk, so i joined, and became one of them. A Maximum. Super strong people who seriously hold a stayed like that for years. Before i knew it, i was a leader. I Had To kill someone i love, though. And they picked for me." He turned to Scott. "I had to kill you, Scott."

Surprisingly, scott nodded. " I know. I was playing _Pokemon: Crystal _at the time. You tried to stab me in the back, but i'm still the better fighter!" He laughed. "I kicked your ass and told you that 'whoever told you to do this is foolish and you should stop following their orders, like now'."

"And i did!" Lawrence said. "I marched into the Maximum's temple and called them all monsters, and that i wasn't one of them. But, of course, they wouldn't let me away easy. For the next few years, i was hunted like an animal. Never in the same place for a few days. Always on the move."

"I remember!" Kim exclaimed. "You stayed in my Attic once. Got rid of all the bats. Thanks for that, dude."

Lawrence smiled. "No problem. I was fed up of living that way, and i came to the logical solution-"

"-To fake your own death." Scott finished. "I came to your funeral. I didn't believe you died, though. I traced you down and proved you were still alive."

Julie cleared her throat. "But, if that's the case, then why are they back? I mean, you're literally dead to them, aren't you?"

Lawrence scoffed. "I don't know, ba-Julie. It sucks. Now i need to defeat my 7 evil Templars. Or rather, _We _will. They don't stop at the one person."

Kim frowned. "Why is everything in 7's these days..."

"What do you think, Rammy?" Scott asked, and turned around-

Just in time to see Ramona getting pulled out of the window by some masked stranger.

"If you want to see the Ram Alive again, Defeat us in Battle, Lawrence. You, and all your _besties._" It Snarled.

"RAMMY!" Scott yelled, and leaped for her, But the RammyNapper teleported out of sight. Scott collided into the window, and fell on the floor.

"Oh, Crap." Julie moaned. "Number 2."

~**A/N- So? You like? I like. I Like a lot. So There was Chapter II, and it took ages to write. Mainly cause i forgot about it for ages. Alright, Review! Amen!~**


	4. Chapter III sneak peek

**Julie Powers vs. His World**

**~A/N- I only just realised, my fanfiction's called Julie Powers against his world, but on fanfiction it says "Julie powers vs her world". I don't even remember titling it her World. Anybody know how i can fix it? Oh, and did you like that i focused more on Lawrence's POV last chapter? I did.**

**Titan's Vs. Gods- you love my fanfiction, don't you? :3**

**Anyway... Enjoy..~**

LOADING CHAPTER III: The Princess is in another castle

Level 1: MARSHALL world 2, act 1

"We gotta go rescue her!"

"of course scott, but where do we start?"

"I don't know, let's just search the whole city!"

"Scott don't be **&)^%& **ridiculous."

"shut up Julie!"

"What did you say, Pilgrim?!"

"WOULD EVERYBODY JUST SHUT THE **%&*!**UP?!" Kim roared. "I'M TRYING TO MOTHER** :+~%£ HERE!"**

The room went silent. Scott sat on the bed and started biting his nails, Lawrence paced back and forth in worry, Julie glared at scott and Kim twirled her drumsticks in her hand, contemplating the situation. Julie sighed, and stood up, clearing her throat. Everybody looked to her, listening.

"Okay. Let's see what we got so far.

Lawrence has a history of total asswipes, and they're coming to kill us. We have to defeat them.

We've fought- and defeated- one of them already.

One of them has kidnapped Ramona. Obviously, we have to rescue her, but we're stuck between a rock and a psychopath."

"Obviously.." scott Murmered. "look Scott, there's no need to be sarcastic. Julie's just trying to help." Lawrence stated. Scott stood up, and for some reason he had a wicked grin on his face. Julie didn't want to know why.

"I wasn't being sarcastic," He smirked. "i had an epiphany, or whatever you call it. Kim," he yelled a bit to loudly, turning to her. "What does the word 'Obviously' spring to mind? Or rather, Who?"

"It's 'Whom," Kim said, and her face was pale. "And scott, please tell me you're not actually thinking what i think you're thinking..."

"Yes i am, Kim." Scott turned around, and faced Lawrence and Julie.

"We need to find Roxie Ritchers."


	5. Apologies

So, Gaming God here.

I started writing this story when I was, like, 12 years old, and haven't bothered to to anything with it. But, after a re-read of the books, i'm back in the Pilgrim Swing of Things, and am planning on continuing this story!

I still remember the base of the plot, too. uwu

I just wanted to apologise for two things:

1. for writing such shit material

2. for not bothering to write said shit material

expect an update sometime today, i'm a cleaner, hopefully better, less otaku-esque writing style. ouo

chau! 3


End file.
